The Morning After The Night Before
by dreammaker-heartbreaker
Summary: Lizzie tries to piece together what happened the night before after finding a mystery bow tie lying in her bed. What exactly happened the night before? Please review and comment!
1. Chapter 1

"Shit."

Liz clamped her eyes shut after the blinding sun woke her from her restless sleep. Her throat felt scratchy and her head was pounding. She reached across to her nightstand in search of a glass of water, but instead, in her drowsiness she knocked the glass soaking the contents on her nightstand and smashing it on the floor. A great start to the day. She rolled out of bed and stomped her way over to her bathroom but when she looked into the mirror, her day got worse. The dark circles under her eyes had never been more pronounced, her hair was in disarray and last night's make up was caked on her face.

"Jesus." She washed her face vigorously and jumped into the shower. She emerged fifteen minutes later refreshed and after wrapping herself in the hotel's luxurious bath towel made her way back into her bedroom. The evidence of an apparently raucous night was overwhelming; vodka bottles, beer bottles, smashed glasses, glasses intact and her bed sheets were twisted and turned proving the restlessness brought on by excessive alcohol. Scrunching her damp hair with a towel, she began to tidy; starting with the empty bottles which she collected and piled into a trash can ensuring that her nose was as far away from any odour threatening to ignite an emission of last night's pick-me-up's. She threw her clothes into a laundry bag and wiped down the sticky surfaces and water rings hoping that the hotel would not charge for the extra cleaning costs. Then she made her way to her bed after covering herself in the hotel's complimentary bathrobe. She reached for the jumbled sheet, shook it and attempted to lay it back over her mattress; however, the appearance of a peculiar object stopped her in her tracks- a bow tie fell from the depths of her bedding. She picked it up in curiosity but before she could ponder its owner the deafening tone of her mobile implying a text message erupted.

"Good Morning Lizzie. I hope the affects of last night are not too dismal for you today. Orange soda and two aspirin should do the trick- Raymond"

"Ws I rlly bad?-Keen"

"Please don't abbreviate text language; you know how I cannot stand that.-Raymond."

"Hw did I get hme lst nite?" she replied ignoring his request. When she received no reply, she gave in and decided to spell it out properly.

"What exactly happened?-Lizzie."

*The Night Before*

"And then we did the cha cha until dawn. "

Laughter erupted at the conclusion of Red's story, and even Liz felt a slight titter release from her lips. The usual suspects were all gathered around the finest table Liz had ever eaten at, the ballroom surrounding them was empty yet ornate; the band was playing music that was atmospheric and lively and the food was exquisite. A true Reddington affair.

His birthday was always an occasion to be celebrated he had told her when she received the invite the week before, he explained that from one year to the next he never knew if he would reach his birthday without being either incarcerated or dead. She had to admire his tenacity.

"And how ironic, that for the past twenty five years I've eluded any run ins with the FBI and now here they are, making up 90% of the guest list. Life is a fickle mistress, isn't she?"

Liz assumed that it was a rhetorical question as he followed up by simply leaving her office; she looked at Ressler who also held an invite- "We HAVE to go."

And a week later there they were, sat in a ballroom, sipping Moet and dressed to the nines. Red was as expected at the head of the table, to his right sat Dembe and to his left sat Lizzie. They got through each course very civilised but once desert was finished, the drinks began to really flow.

"How was the fish?" Red leaned over and asked quietly.

"Delicious, everything was divine."

"Yes, the chef was flown in from the palace in Uruguay." Red said as if that offered Lizzie an explanation.

Ressler eyed the whisperings between his co-worker and the fugitive and couldn't help but feel a stab of resentment. He had spent his entire life fighting off the bad guys, abiding by the law and upholding the morals that made America the country that he loved and here he was rubbing elbows with a walking contradiction.

"Jealous?" he heard from the side of him.

He was pulled from his thoughts to a smirking Samar.

"What?"

"You can stop staring at her whenever you're ready."

"I wasn't staring."

"Mmhmm."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the cocktail bar is now open and the entertainment will begin momentarily."

At this announcement from the waiter a full complement of staff appeared from the shadows and cleared the table. All of the guests were ushered into a boudoir style bar, burlesque dancers filled the stage while scantily dressed waitresses handed out the drinks.

Liz walked into the scene and pondered at the extravagance, she shouldn't really have been surprised- since meeting Raymond Reddington she had been introduced into a world where no expense was ever spared, why be frugal when you didn't know what was waiting for you around the corner? Caution was not a practice frequently employed in this circle of people.

"Doesn't do things by halves, does he?" Ressler commented as he handed her a tumbler filled with an amber liquid.

"Never."

He was affected by her tone of wonder towards the criminal but was interrupted by Aram's appearance.

"This is amazing! I feel like I'm in a Baz Luhrmann movie! Have you seen the ice sculpture?"

"Funny story Aram," Red had appeared behind him and took him by the shoulder to share his tale of the ice sculpture. Lizzie always thought it funny when Red paid attention to him, it was like seeing a child meeting Santa Clause for the first time.

She wandered into the party slowly taking in her surroundings, more guests seemed to be arriving and it turned into a real celebration. She felt the effects of the drinks and began to loosen up. She took a seat at the bar and Dembe approached her.

"Evening Miss Keen."

"Please Dembe, call me Liz."

"Liz- can I get you a drink?"

"Isn't it an open bar?"

He chuckled as he signalled for the barman and two cocktails appeared before them.

"He's very happy you came tonight."

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Well, the nature of your relationship sort of...blurs the lines. It is the only time I have seen him mix business with pleasure."

"Really?" she thought back to the many women Red had worked with, some she was convinced he was on intimate terms with. "Why me then?"

All Dembe could do was shrug. He had no idea.

"Lizzie, would you care to dance?" Reddington had suddenly appeared and took her into his arms and began to lead the way. Liz wasn't a skilled dancer so she just followed his steps.

"I hope that you are enjoying yourself" he asked once they had settled into a comfortable silence.

"I am, it's a beautiful party."

"Yes, well. The finer things in life should always be enjoyed, one never knows when it all could be taken away." He looked deep into her eyes and held her gaze. His unblinking stare caught her off guard and her breath hitched in her throat. It must be the champagne, she thought.

"Any news about The General? Ressler says he has a lead on a new location-"

"No shop talk tonight Lizzie." He said as he took her by the hand, casually grabbed a bottle of champagne from a nearby ice bucket and led her out of the room.

"Where are we going?" she couldn't resist asking.

They walked up a flight of stairs and came out onto the building's rooftop, there were lanterns to light the way and they were treated to a view of the city's skyline.

"A place for the more...exclusive guests." He announced as he popped the cork.

"But I'm the only one here."

"Exactly." He poured out the drink and they clinked glasses, "to us...and the finer things" he proposed and to his surprise she did not protest. They sipped their bubbles and a comfortable silence fell upon them as they pondered the taste.

"What are you after Reddington?" she couldn't stop herself.

"Can't you just enjoy the moment Lizzie? Always so suspicious- You need to relax and take it all in."

"But-"

"There is a brilliant Autogenics technique I employ when it all gets too much-"

"Red I-"

"I was taught by a very skilled practitioner-"

"Red-"

"I'll arrange for you to meet, she did me a world of good-"

"Raymond!"

He was finally silenced and forced to face her question.

"Honestly Lizzie?"

"Yes."

"You. I want you. Just you."

A moment of surprised was shared between them and Liz felt an unexplainable desire to be near him, she looked into his face and couldn't help but feel a wave of admiration wash over her body.

"Just me?" She whispered in question as their bodies magnetised together, their breathing grew heavier and eyes widened with lust.

"Lizzie" Red exhaled as their lips neared-

"Keen!" Their attention was diverted when a dishevelled Ressler appeared at the door. "Whareyodoing?!"


	2. Chapter 2

*The Morning After*

"Reddington..." Liz said to herself as the events from the previous evening began coming back to her. She was holding the bow tie in her hand and was coming to the only natural conclusion- "I slept with Reddington last night?" She dropped the bow tie and it landed amongst her ruffled sheets.

Before she could think about it further, her phone signalled another text message.

"Are you free for brunch today? Of course you are, Dembe will pick you up in 30 minutes.- RR"

Oh god, she thought, what do I do now? She ultimately decided that there was no use in trying to resist him, especially if Dembe was already on his way. She dressed herself in appropriate 'brunch attire' and met her escort in the hotel's lobby. Her nerves built in the car ride to whichever restaurant Reddington had chosen but that was nothing compared to the fluttering of butterflies in her stomach when she set eyes on him. There he sat in his dark navy three piece suit, crisp white shirt and jaunty fedora. He really knew how to wear those things.

"Lizzie!" He stood for her and gave her an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

"Is that new? Has he always kissed me to say Hello? Oh god." These thoughts raced through her mind as she sat across from him trying to keep calm.

"I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of ordering for us." He removed his fedora and relaxed back in his chair whilst sipping a mimosa.

"How is he so at ease?" she thought.

"You seem nervous Lizzie, is everything alright?"

"He's taunting me" she thought to herself. "Everthing is fine. Did you enjoy your birthday?"

"I think you know the answer to that-" He was interrupted by the arrival of pancakes, eggs, bacon...the full works.

He started to tuck into his meal while she could only manage little bites; this hangover was not the easiest to shift.

"Lost your appetite Agent Keen?" he teased her.

"I'm a little fragile this morning."

"Really? I can't image why..." he trailed off keeping eye contact. "So, you really can't remember how you got home last night?"

"I...um..."

"You were with me; Dembe drove of course seeing as neither of us was in any fit state to get behind the wheel of a car. That Moet Chandon was to die for...don't you think?"

"Yes."

"I sense that you want to ask me something Lizzie, please don't beat around the bush. We're past being coy now...wouldn't you agree?"

"What? No, it's nothing. I'm fine." She nervously sipped on her own mimosa, cringing at the alcohol taste.

"Hmmm. I wonder, does this have anything to do with your behaviour last night?"

*The Night Before*

"What am I doing?" she asked herself aloud whilst stepping away from Red. She looked at both of her colleagues back and forth. Ressler was finding it difficult to balance on the spot while Red was looking at her cautiously trying to read the situation.

"Lizzie- don't-"

But she left. On her way back through the bar she filled her hands with cocktails from a passing waitress and looked for a dark corner.

"What's the face for?" Samar asked her as she settled herself next to her.

"What face? I'm just drinking, here quietly...alone."

"Is that a hint?"

"No. Sorry. Stay. I am though, aren't I? How have I gone from being a daughter, a wife, an almost mother to just being no one?"

"You're not no one. You're an FBI agent, you help people, save lives, save the country-"

"I'm a regular Captain America-"

"Okay, I'm done. Wallow in self pity on your own-" she was about to leave in her exasperation when Liz stopped her.

"Sorry! Sorry Samar, thank you. I'm just realising some things about myself and it's taking me on a really weird road tonight." She said remember how close she was to Red, what would have happened if Ressler hadn't interrupted? She handed Samar the second cocktail and they proceeded to drink. "I guess I'm just lonely."

"Lonely? Well, let's go on a double date. I know a couple of guys- Jack and Jose. They're really nice." She said as she picked up two shot glasses filled with Jack Daniels and Jose Cuervo Tequila from a passing waitress. The drinks burned their throats but Liz knew that she just needed to laugh.

Shake it off, she thought. Nothing happened with Reddington and nothing ever will. Another shot and she embraced the burning sensation rippling through her throat.

Then things became a little blurry...

She was on the stage. Her hair pulled loose. She swayed to the music and put on a show.

*Back at brunch*

"Oh god! I danced last night?" she asked him.

"Hahaha. You did far more than dance last night, dear." He signalled for a nearby waitress to refill his glass while he held his hand on her lower back.

The waitress gave a look of longing towards him while Red smiled back. Liz sat there watching and couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy swell within her stomach.

"REDDINGTON!" they both snapped out of their reverie and the waitress, after a look of contempt left the table. They were both surprised, he hid it well.

Silence fell upon them and Liz's embarrassment permeated the atmosphere. He continued his breakfast, pouring sugar into his earl grey and buttering his toast.

*The Night Before*

"Aram! Aram!" she draped herself over him as he sat next to Samar, "You haven't got a drink! You need one!" she started to frantically look around for a waitress, but he objected-

"I'm good...I don't actually-" but he was interrupted by a champagne glass being forced into his face.

"Here!" she said, "I'll have one too." And within the next breathe she had finished the drink. "You're so nice Aram...So nice." She was getting closer and closer to him, "And handsome. Reddington was right, you really do have a teeming mane." She ruffled his now messy hair but Samar had seen enough, she got up and left in one swift movement while Aram tried to replace his 'do while moving away from Liz's invading proximity. Unaware of the offence she was causing she grabbed Aram's hand and forced him to stand and dance, or more like stand while she danced.

*Brunch*

"Aram!" she said aloud.

"Excuse me?" Red asked in confusion.

"Um... Aram...was there last night wasn't he?" she said trying to play it cool.

"Of course he was...You know that." He remained as unreadable as ever.

*The night before*

"I keep trying to imagine him with hair" she shouted over the music, "I don't think it would suit him for some reason."

She continued to dance and obliviously grind against him. She turned toward him and pulled on his bow tie and it fell loose around his neck-

*Brunch*

"Oh god, oh god oh god! It was Aram!"

"Lizzie, I have no idea to what you are referring to; whether you are having a psychotic episode or are merely just naming your co-workers. But this Scooby Doo like reveal is over my head. Perhaps you should speak to Ressler; you certainly seemed close last night." He picked up his fedora and signalled to Dembe, "I'm sorry to cut this short but, I have an appointment that cannot wait. The last time I kept this person waiting, I ended up in a luau in Nova Scotia. A beautiful province but I didn't care for the skirts."

She sat there bemused. Ressler? Aram? Reddington in a skirt?

"I gotta lie down."


	3. Chapter 3

She walked back into her hotel suite a while later but it looked different. Housekeeping had called and last nights' mess had seemingly disappeared.

"If only it were that easy", she thought.

She lay down on her freshly made bed and let her hungover head sink into feather pillow. She closed her eyes and took in the silence while trying to clear her head of thoughts of Aram.

*Knock Knock Knock*

She snapped open her eyes and held her breath for a moment- to answer or ignore?

Begrudgingly she rose from her bed and looked through the peephole hoping it would be hotel staff or someone she didn't have to entertain.

"Keen?" Ressler was standing the other side of the door waiting for her response. He looked different than normal, he was dressed casually and his hair wasn't as styled as he usually wore it.

She opened the door and he walked straight in. He seemed anxious and worried.

"Is everything alright?" she asked him cautiously.

"It's about last night-"

Those butterflies in her stomach began to flutter again, but not in a good way.

"Last night." She said hoping that her reaction was unreadable.

"I have to apologise. It shouldn't have happened. I wasn't myself, you know with everything, the atmosphere, the drink in me...and when I saw you with Reddington, I don't know. It made me feel...you know?"

She nodded but really couldn't tell where this was going. He ran his hand through his hair and sat on her bed. She could tell that he was nervous to talk to her about it.

"Can we move past this?" he asked. As she looked at him, he looked so vulnerable that she felt pity towards him, but she had no idea why. What was he even talking about?

"Ressler, I-"

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Lizzie", Red said through the closed door, "We have a problem."

*The Night Before*

"Oops" she said to Aram, as she attempted to retie his bowtie. "I never could get the hang of these things, Tom used to wear a clip on-" she was shouting in his face over the music while unsuccessfully fiddling with the tie. "Oh you know what," she let go of both ends, "It looks sexier undone anyway."

"Liz, please-" Aram began to plead while he attempted to wriggle from her grasp.

"KEEN!" she felt herself being dragged away and tried her hardest to stay on her feet.

"What? Jeez, Ressler! What's the problem?"

"You're sleeping with him?"

"What?"

"Reddington! That's crazy...he's an informant...it's...it's..."

"What?!"

"Sick! It's sick Liz!"

She sobered slightly at the harshness of his words and took a step back.

"You don't know what you're talking about-"

"You're saying I didn't just walk in on the two of you?!"

"I'm saying that you're on very thin ice Ressler!" she was getting angry now. What right did he have to call her sick?

"Agents, please. This is a civilised affair, any beef that needs rectifying...do it outside." Reddington appeared as if from nowhere as he so often does.

Liz was getting angrier and angrier.

"God! I don't need you to protect me all the time!" she shouted at Red, "I'm not a child!" The music seemed to be getting louder and the temperature hotter. She swayed where she stood and her anger was pulsating in her ears. She tried taking in deep breaths, in through the nose and out through the mouth. She couldn't take it anymore...she turned and ran from the room.

*The Morning After*

She went to the door and opened it, Red stood before her stone faced with the always loyal Dembe standing behind.

"Ahh, Agent Ressler...always a pleasure." She could feel the edge to his voice and racked her brain about the incident last night that she was trying to remember. "Lizzie, there's a mole."

"What?"

"A mole, someone has told some very powerful and murderous people bent on vengeance; my whereabouts. I have to go into hiding for a while."

She stepped towards him not knowing how to react at the news.

"Hiding? For how long?"

"Indefinitely...until...well you know. It's taken care of."

"Can we help with anything?" she was still gravitating towards him as Ressler observed begrudgingly.

"No. Thank you. This is above your heads and I don't want you", he looked specifically at Liz, "getting dragged into it. I'll send news...in subtle forms obviously. But until you get a clear signal, you are not to contact me-"

"Hang on", Ressler interrupted, "You are a federal informant. You can't just jump ship like this. For all we know, we'll never see you again."

"If I don't, jump ship as you call it, you most definitely will not see me again. And what use will I be as an informant then?" Red asked, Ressler saw his point and didn't question it. "Use your head, Donald."

He turned and nodded to Dembe that it was time to leave. He approached Liz and lightly touched her elbow, guiding her to the door. She suddenly became very nervous.

"Listen Lizzie, I don't know how long I'll be away or what'll happen while I'm gone but, um...don't worry about last night. It's already been forgotten..."

She was surprised at what he was saying. What exactly was he saying? Was it the almost kiss or what could've happened during the night?

"Forgotten?"

"Forgotten."

She merely nodded not quite know what reaction he was looking for. He nodded in return and turned to the door. He started down the hallway but before leaving, Dembe turned and touched Liz's arm.

"Goodbye...Liz."

"I'll see you soon Dembe." He smiled meekly and followed Red.

She stood by the door and had forgotten that Ressler was still in the room.

"You alright?" he asked from behind.

"Of course" she lied.

"So last night..." he continued, "Agreed that we just put it behind us and forget about it?"

"Sure?" she answered.

"I don't want it to get weird between us. We have to work together, so you know...blurring the lines isn't really a good idea."

"Agreed..."

He smiled with relief and after cordial goodbyes he left.

*The Night before*

Liz ran away from the drama of the party. Why was there always drama, just once why couldn't she have fun and not think about anything?

The fresh air hit her like a truck. Icy winds brushed against her face she revelled in the coldness.

"Miss Keen?"

She heard Dembe from behind.

"Leave me alone Dembe. If he wants to talk to me, he can come and find me himself!"

"He's a proud man Miss Keen. Twice in one night?...you expect a lot from him."

"Yeah! I do Dembe! He's Raymond Reddington afterall. Aren't I supposed to?"

"He's only human, you must remember that."

This got her attention. She turned to face him.

"Oh Dembe. What's going on with us?" she put her head in her hands and he approached her. He hugged her and she let him.


	4. Chapter 4

*The Night Before...Cont'd*

She felt his warmth as he stroked her hair and Liz felt more comforted than she had since before Tom's true self was revealed.

"There are a lot of thoughts in your mind Miss Keen," he said to her, "There is too much weight on your shoulders. Sometimes, it's better to act than wonder."

She pulled back and looked into his face, what exactly was he giving her permission to do?

"Nothing happened, I swear." She heard Aram's voice and looked towards its direction. He was following Samar as she was storming away from the party into a waiting taxi.

"I don't want to hear it" she answered, got into the car and left Aram alone on the sidewalk.

*The Morning After*

Liz watched Ressler leave her hotel room and recounted the morning's activities. The brunch, the waitress, the jealously, Ressler and Aram? And of course, the mysterious bowtie. What had her relationship with Red become? How could one night cause so much confusion?

She racked her brain trying to figure out who she had spent the night with. Who had she let into her hotel room and her bed? If only she hadn't drank so much.

She decided to bite the bullet.

"Aram?" she asked into her phone, "It's Liz."

"Yeah, I know Liz...caller Id." He answered.

"Oh right...Sorry. Is this...is this a bad time?" she became flustered at his icy tone, what's his problem?

"I guess not, no."

"Ok," she decided to continue despite her better judgment. "I need to ask you something..."

"What is it Keen?!" his urgency was foiled with something other than time constraints.

"Oh...Uh, did...did we...I mean...last night...there was this bow tie...and I...Um...this is awkward-"

"Are you asking me if anything happened between us last night?"

"Oh..um...Kindof-"

"Unbelievable!" and he hung up.

What did that mean? Was he pissed because she couldn't remember their tryst? Or was he just pissed? She threw her phone on the bed in frustration and pondered her next move.

*The Night Before*

Aram stood and watched the taxi pull away from the curb, frustrated and angry he turned to retrieve his coat from the party and follow Samar before any more damage could be done. When he turned, he was met with the view of Liz in Dembe's embrace.

"Liz! What is your problem?"

She pulled back teary eyed and confused, "problem?"

"You get a kick out of messing up other peoples relationships?"

"Huh?"

"I know you're not interested in me, so you've just ruined any chance I had with Samar because you're so hung up over Re-"

"Problem Aram?" Red had appeared despite his own judgement to see how Liz was.

"No, Mr Reddington." He was visibly angry but decided to put his energy into building bridges with Samar. "I was just leaving. Thank you for the invite, it really was a spectacular party." He gave Liz one last dismissive look and left on foot walking away from the music that was filling the street.

*The Morning After*

This memory came flooding back to Liz when she was just dozing off for her mid afternoon hangover nap and it yanked her out of her tiredness.

It wasn't Aram then, she thought as she turned over and looked at the bowtie lying on her bedside table.

*The Night Before*

The three of them watched the usually placid Aram walk away in silence, unsure of how to continue the conversation.

"What was he going to say," Liz thought, "you're so hung up over Re...Ressler? maybe or Reddington? Is that what people are thinking?"

"Dembe, will you give Miss Keen and I a moment?"

Dembe left them standing on the sidewalk.

"Lizzie," he started as he was taking off his jacket, "I'm in the most peculiar situation with you." He took it off and handed it to her, she looked at it and was about to decline the offer when he took the initiative and wrapped it over her shoulders. "There is so much between us that is unsaid. Our relationship is built upon subtext and secrets and I am under no allusion that that is why you have stuck around for so long...Curiosity." At this she went to speak, but he silenced her by taking a step closer and continuing his speech. "We have a complicated history that I know you want to discover, but I'm afraid to let you see-"

"Why?"

"because, I know if I tell you everything then I will lose you. And that is not something I ever considered would affect me so profoundly when this whole thing started."

She was silenced by his honesty and was unsure how to proceed.

"Our relationship has morphed into something I don't understand, but Lizzie" he was nearing her with each sentence, and at this point his hands were on her arms holding her tight and close, "please, remember the person that I am when I am with you. This person you have known for the past year or so. I am not the same person I was back then."

"Reddington, I don't-" her head was fuzzy from the alcohol and his riddles weren't making any sense.

He loosened his hold on her and took a step back. She had never seen him so bashful.

"I can almost guarantee you will hate me when you know. I never wanted that Lizzie. I know my word on these matters might not count for much, but you have to believe me."

"What do you want from me exactly?"

"Time. I want you now before my name is tainted and you hate me more than you ever have."

*The Morning After*

She lay still, still staring at that bow tie. Those butterflies had returned and that memory hit her like a punch to the chest.

"Oh my god." She rose from her bed and couldn't catch her breath. What happened? Her brain was a muddle and foggy. Maybe a little hair of the dog would help her remember? She considered as she clocked the mini bar, but before she could fix herself anything, there was someone at the door again.

Hope rose in her chest as she approached the door. Her nerves grew as she reached for the handle and opened the door.

"I don't want to forget about last night. I meant every word."

The next thing she knew, she was in the warm embrace of Donald Ressler as his soft lips were pressed against her own.


End file.
